I won't say I'm in love
by jle1993
Summary: Sequel to I can do better. Can be read alone. Hermione won't say she's in love, can Ginny and Pansy help? Femslash HrFl


Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the characters. Disney and the Cheetah Girls own the song. 

While Singing

**Hermione is in bold**

_Pansy and Ginny are in italics_

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Monday

Hermione felt sure she was going to go insane, what with thoughts of a beautiful French girl flying about her head, and Pansy and Ginny trying to convince her she was in love with the said French girl. Hermione shook her head, it was impossible; she was not in love with Fleur Delacour. The fact her heart fluttered at the sound of her name meant nothing, and the fact she couldn't concentrate at the band rehearsals wasn't because Fleur was coming to watch on Friday. She didn't know what the problem was, but it was nothing to do with Fleur.

Tuesday

"Come on Hermione, focus!" ordered Ginny, sighing in exasperation. It was bad enough that they couldn't decide on a song to sing for the Friday performance, but for Hermione space out while they were trying to pick was plain annoying. Hermione didn't even seem to notice Ginny shouting, it was frustrating.

Pansy smirked, "It's not her fault Ginny, it's because she's in luuurve!"

That got Hermione's attention, "I so am not in love with Fleur!"

Pansy's smirk grew, "Did I mention Fleur?"

Hermione blushed beetroot and let her thoughts drift back to the French golden haired girl.

Wednesday

"This is impossible, we can't pick a song and the performance it on Friday!" ranted Ginny in frustration. Pansy ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes to think.

"I don't care about the song, it's the fact Hermione won't say she's in love that really bugs me. I mean, it is sooo obvious!"

Ginny's brain hooked onto something Pansy said and sparked an idea.

"She won't say she's in love…That's it, Pansy you're a genius!" raved Ginny, making Pansy's eyes snap open.

"I know I am, what did I say?" she asked and Ginny smirked.

"I have a plan, for the song and to get Hermione to admit she's in love!"

Thursday

"What are we going to do? We don't have a song and we have to perform tomorrow!" panicked Hermione, much to Ginny and Pansy's amusement.

"We do have a song, and you're singing the lead in it. Dumbledore's sorting out the music," said Pansy calmly, and Hermione's attention snapped to her.

"WHAT! I have one day to learn the lead part to a song? Are you crazy?" yelped Hermione. Ginny laughed and patted Hermione on the head gently.

"Don't worry, you already know the words. It's your favourite song from your favourite muggle movie."

Hermione glared at Ginny, "I won't say I'm in love!"

Ginny smiled in the face of Hermione's glare, "We'll see."

Friday-Showtime

"I hate you Ginny," muttered Hermione as she struggled into a purple toga dress while Ginny and Pansy both stepped into white versions. Ginny winked at Pansy and then turned to face the struggling Hermione.

"You might hate me, but you love Fleur!" she said with a grin as she helped Hermione into the toga. Hermione shot her a death glare.

"Let's just get this over with."

In the Great Hall everyone was waiting in great anticipation for 'The Witching Wonders' to appear and perform. They performed every Friday and the crowd loved them, their success and fame spreading past the walls of Hogwarts, resulting in a lot of visitors every Friday. There was one special guest that week, with a front row seat, Fleur Delacour.

The stage was dimmed and no-one could see how it was decorated. Dumbledore stood up and instantly any chatter in the hall stopped.

"Greetings Hogwarts students and greetings guests, thank you for patience in waiting. Here they are 'The Witching Wonders'!"

The stage lit up for all to see, the backdrop a Greek temple and the actually stage was grassy with some Greek ruins spotted around. Standing at the front in the centre was Hermione, with Ginny on her left and Pansy on her right. Ginny waved to the crowd and the winked at a blushing Hermione before speaking.

"Hello everybody! Tonight is a special performance!" she announced, and then Pansy took over.

"You see, we've found out that Hermione is in love with one of our guests."

"But she won't admit it," added Ginny as Hermione's blush deepened. Ginny and Pansy both smiled and spoke together.

"So tonight our song is…"

"I won't say I'm in love," finished Hermione with a cringe. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the music that went with the song started and the three witches began to perform, singing and swaying.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

**I guess I've already won that,**

**No girl is worth the aggravation,**

**That's ancient history,**

**Been there done that,**

_Who'd you think you're kidding?_

_She's the earth and heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right through you,_

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of,_

**Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no,**

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh,_

**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**

_Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooh_

**I thought my heart had learnt its lesson,**

**It feels so good when you start out,**

**My head is screaming get a grip girl,**

**Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out,**

_You keep on denying,_

_Who you are and how you're feeling,_

_Baby we're not buying,_

_Hun we saw you hit the ceiling, _**(ooooooh no)**

_Face it like a grown up,_

_When you gonna own up,_

_That you got got got it bad,_

**Whoa, no chance, no way, I won't say it no no,**

_Give up or give it, check the grin, you're in love,_

**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love,**

_You're doing flips, read our lips: you're in love, _**(ooooooh no)**

**You're way off base, I won't say it,**

**Get off my case, I won't say it,**

_Girl don't be proud,_

_Its okay: You're in love,_

**Ooooooh **

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

As Hermione sang the last words, she looked directly at Fleur. The crowd roared in approval of the song, and Hermione blushed, thinking they had caught her stare. The crowd hadn't caught the stare, but Pansy, Ginny and Fleur all had, and all three were smiling widely.

"What do you think guys, should she say she's in love?" yelled Pansy into the crowd. A resounding yes was shouted back, but still Hermione said nothing.

"I don't think she heard you, should she say she's in love?" called Ginny, and the response was even louder. Everyone looked to Hermione who was blushing furiously, going Weasley red in fact. Pansy smirked in a Slytherin fashion at Ginny who nodded.

"I think she needs a little prompting," said Pansy, and Hermione realised what was going to happen. She shook her head frantically but Pansy continued.

"Can we get Miss Fleur Delacour on stage please?"

The crowd cheered wildly as Fleur stepped up on stage and Hermione's red face suddenly when a lighter shade of pale. Ginny laughed and began to speak, this time to Hermione.

"Here she is Hermione, you know what you have to say."

Hermione looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"I'm in love," she admitted, but it wasn't enough for anyone, and a chorus of 'Who with' shook the Great Hall.

"With Fleur Delacour,"

The crowd cheered again, and Ginny and Pansy exchanged high fives. Fleur smiled softly and went over to Hermione, gently kissing her cheek.

"Finally, I zought you'd never say you're in love."


End file.
